


Risk It All

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Band AU where after college, Aaron joins a band and is also dating Kevin Day, who yes, you bet carried on with Exy and one night on Facetime, Kevin asks Aaron if he's sure that he loves Kevin and if he thinks they'll last forever. Aaron thinks it's a stupid question and writes a song about how much he loves Kevin Day basically even though normally, he struggles with expressing emotions and on a rare occasion of Kevin being able to attend one of Aaron's gigs with all of the foxes, Aaron's band debut the new song and Kevin tells Aaron why he wanted to know the answers to what Aaron says are "stupid questions." Basically, this is the proposal band AU nobody asked for but my brain won't shut up about it xo





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the other day, my brain wouldn't shut up about this AU whilst I was listening to Risk It All by The Vamps so here it is. The band, proposal KevAaron fic nobody asked for but I wrote anyway. Also it's probs out of character but it's self indulgent and I love my boys OKAY

Aaron Minyard is known for not being the best at expressing his emotions even to his boyfriend of five years, Exy superstar, Kevin Day. Aaron knows that he's in love with Kevin, that he'll always be in love with Kevin, he has been since the two of them were eighteen. The fact that it took him three and a half years to admit it to Kevin is neither here nor there, he's somebody that's used to rejection especially when it comes to people he loves so why would he want to risk it with the boy he's in love with? So, when Kevin starts asking Aaron weird questions about their relationship, of COURSE he starts panicking.

Aaron prides himself on being able to read Kevin like an open book, he's spent so much time observing his little ticks that nobody else would realise unless they were close to him. So, when he picked up his Facetime call with Kevin, the way his eye was twitching and he was holding his sweater over his hand, immediately made him nervous, his brain kept telling him that Kevin was calling to break up with him. Even though Kevin was breaking up with him, Aaron couldn't help but feel his heart hurt at the massive bags under his eyes and the bruises that had appeared near his left wrist meaning that he'd been pushing himself yet again over his sport.

"What's up Kevin?"

"Are you sure that you 100% love me?" Aaron was pretty sure his heart sunk there and then, that Kevin would actually doubt that Aaron loved him. Yes, he had trouble expressing his emotions but he wanted to think that Kevin knew how much Aaron truly loved Kevin Day, he'd shout it from the nearest rooftops if he had to.

"Yes, Kevin. I'm 100% sure that I'm absolutely in love with you."

"And you're sure that you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes, Kevin. You're the only person I want to and ever want to be with. Are you okay? Has something happened? Why are you asking me all of these stupid questions?" Aaron was trying his best to not get frustrated, he knows that Kevin is insecure in himself sometimes, he's not good enough for the people he surrounds himself with or that he's not good enough to playing Exy professionally and Aaron hates that somebody he loves and cares so deeply about doubts himself so much and now apparently doubts Aaron's love for him.

"No, no, nothings happened. Just you know, I miss you a lot and I sometimes worry that you'll forget about me because I know I'm not the best boyfriend because I'm always away for games and stuff and yeah, sorry."

"No, no don't apologise but you don't need to worry Kevin, of course I love you and you'll literally be at my show in a couple weeks."

"Yeah I know, sorry. I got to go, practise." 

"Okay, talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay, see ya."

"Guys, we need to talk. I have a song idea and somebody that really needs to hear it,"

"Talk to us," 

It was half an hour before Aaron had explained everything to his bandmates. From the conversation with Kevin to the song that he'd been up all night starting to put together. A song that he was willing to write and to sing to show Kevin how much he loved him and how much he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. To say he was nervous was an understatement, his band definitely weren't known for soppy love songs, they were known for heavy music about how shit the world can be but bands can change it up every so often, right? 

"Okay, so, do you have any lyrics or music written already? You look like you haven't slept." Finn, the drummer, had that look on his face that Aaron hated, the one that said he was taking the piss out of him for being so smitten over a boy when he couldn't even say he liked his brother. "If you don't sleep, you won't look good enough for the boy you want to write said soppy song for." Aaron felt his fist clench at his side as he told himself to calm his own breathing, he knew that Finn was harmless else he wouldn't be in a band with him in the first place. 

"Yes I have music and lyrics written, no I haven't slept. Next question." 

"Can we hear it?" Getting into a band with Matt Boyd was something Aaron would have laughed at if you'd told him it would happen when he first started at PSU but after sharing a dorm with him when his brother kicked him out so Neil could move in, Aaron had grown to tolerate and if you ask him he'll deny it but, like Matt. He was a fun person to be around and a lot taller than Aaron so he was useful that's what Aaron told people when they asked about their new found friendship, Matt was just useful to him sometimes. "You shouldn't be ashamed Aaron, as someone who has lived with you and Kevin for so long, I know that you love each other just like me and Dan do."

"Ugh," Aaron shuddered, flashbacks inside his own head to their time at PSU and the amount of times he'd walked in on the two of them doing things he never, ever wanted to see anybody do. "No, there's no way we'd ever be like you two."

"Okay, point but STILL," 

The three of them sat around on the floor of their rehearsal space for what felt like days to Aaron. Writing and rewriting parts of the lyrics and parts of the music but he couldn't say that he wasn't loving the way it was coming together, how that if he couldn't express all he wanted to say in words, he could do it through the music that he was creating. Aaron Minyard loved Kevin Day, that's what he knew and that's what he was focusing on, he could work out everything else later. Like the songs they should also be practising, going lost into a void. He felt like his brain working double time as he tried to finish getting the lyrics down on some paper, he didn't care if they didn't work out first time, all he needed to do was get his feelings out onto paper, to show Kevin he had no right to question Aaron.

"Okay, we need a title."

"Risk It All," Aaron said before Finn could have any kind of input. The title had been in his head all night, he would risk it all for Kevin Day to show him how much he loves him. He'd give up his career if it meant that he and Kevin could be happy together and although Kevin is obsessed to the bone with Exy, Aaron knew deep down that he would do the same if he had to. "It has to be Risk It All, it's the main line in the chorus and it captures the message I'm trying so desperately to portray to him." 

"Risk It All it is, now, let's perfect this shit before the next gig, the one where Aaron's lover boy is going to be at."

-

"What," Kevin wasn't expecting anything less than the blunt tone from Andrew when he finally picked up the phone but today, today he could do without it. His palms were sweating against his phone and his jeans and he could feel his heart going double speed inside of his chest. Why did he think this was a good idea? Asking for Andrew's permission to marry Aaron. Yes, their deal about dating had kind of gone out of the window years ago when Neil Josten came into Andrew's life but Kevin wanted to do this whole thing right and that meat asking somebody for permission and the only person left in Aaron's life for it, apart from Nicky who can't keep a secret for shit, is Andrew. 

"I need to ask you something."

"Well come on Day, surprisingly enough I don't have time for this."

"I follow Neil on Twitter, I know the two of you aren't doing anything." 

"Ow," Kevin heard Neil's voice from the other end of the phone, bringing a small smile to his face. Kevin may seem cold and distant on the outside but at the end of the day, Neil, he guessed was his best friend not that you'd ever catch him dead saying such a thing. Neil was the one who had kind of bought Kevin back to life as soon as he arrived at the Foxhole Court, he saved him from his personal Hell so he guessed he owed him at least his friendship. 

"IwanttomarryAaron," Kevin rushed out before Andrew had time to say anything else. The silence that followed was tense and made Kevin feel a little nauseous. Andrew was definitely going to say no.

"I'm sorry Kevin can you repeat that because it sounded an awful lot like you said you wanted to marry my obnoxious brother."

"Aaron is obnoxious," he heard Neil mutter. 

"I want to marry Aaron and I wanted to ask your permission first because I want to do this properly and you're his family."

"You could have asked Nicky."

"You know he'd overreact."

"Well, yes, I suppose. Let me think about it."

"Andrew."

"Fine, yes, I guess you can have my permission but it means Aaron being your burden for the rest of your sorry lives."

"He's not a burden," Kevin muttered mainly to himself, Kevin knew he was the burden, the bad boyfriend, the one who struggled to juggle all of the things in his life and it resulted in him being too tired or too down to be able to pick up the phone and hear his boyfriend's voice, the one thing that could actually make him feel better normally.

"Whatever. Bye." 

Kevin knew there was another call he had to make, to somebody important to himself, to the person who was gruff on the outside but secretly soft especially when it came to his only son.

"Dad, I need your help."

-

Matt Boyd loved playing gigs, he loved looking out into the crowd and seeing people smiling back at him. It was one of the things he loved most about playing Exy back in university, that after they won a game, he could look up into a crowd and see the support radiating back at him, see the happiness of the fans that had come out to see them play. It was exhilarating and made him full of adrenaline. Even after deciding to hang up the Exy stick, he knew he wanted to do something with his life that fulfilled the same kind of feeling in his life which is why, when Aaron called him up in the middle of the night a few years ago, he jumped at the opportunity to join a band with his team mate. His best friend. But, tonight just felt different. One because it was the biggest crowd they'd ever played for, two because they were debuting a new song which was always exciting, a song that was written from Aaron to Kevin but he also meant every single word when it came to his wife, Dan, three because all of the foxes were in attendance for the first time in over a year and four, he knew about Kevin's proposal plan.

When Kevin had phoned Matt two nights after they worked tirelessly with Risk It All, he must admit, he laughed for a solid three minutes. Not because he thought it was ridiculous that Kevin wanted to marry Aaron Minyard, Matt knew that they were meant for each other and this was bound to happen soon but because Aaron had been so panicked that Kevin was going to break up with him when really he wanted to make sure that Aaron would accept his proposal. They were both disasters in Matt's mind and he loved them both. So, Matt was a bit nervous because he wanted to make sure this whole thing went exactly to plan for Kevin's sake and he was the catalyst that was going to set it off. After Risk It All, he was going to tell Aaron that he should ask what Kevin thought and when Aaron said yes, he'd say yes, Matt would make sure of it, then Kevin was going to explain and drop down on one knee. Matt was excited. He wanted this to happen.

Aaron never got nervous before doing a gig. If it went badly, it went badly, he never beat himself up about it afterwards. There was no room in his brain to be nervous, he did music because he loved and he gigged because he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the thrill of being on stage in front of people that were actually listening to him. But, tonight, he was nervous. He was seeing Kevin for the first time in six weeks and the two of them hadn't been able to see each other before the gig because Kevin's flight had been delayed. He was also nervous because he was singing his new song directly to the love of his life, he just wanted Kevin to like it and to see that Aaron loved him and that he should never ever doubt that fact again. But too soon, it was time to get up onto that stage.

As soon as they walked up, Aaron spotted Kevin in the front row, he had a nervous look on his face and Aaron hated that, all he wanted to do was go down and kiss that look away. To tell Kevin that he loved him, he was going to do that in front of all of these people, he was going to look Kevin Day in the eye and tell him that he's completely and utterly in love with him. 

The first part of the set went past quickly and smoothly, nothing had gone from, everyone was singing the words back and as much as he wouldn't admit it, having all of the foxes there as well as Wymack and Abby was a massive comfort for him because he did really miss them all a lot. But, too quickly it was time, Risk It All was coming up and Aaron had never felt nerves like this, not even during the championship Exy games, not even watching Kevin play on TV apart from that one time Kevin got injured but luckily Aaron was there for him then at the game, this was a different kind of nerves. The nerves of complete rejection.

"This next song is a new song, it's a bit different from the songs we normally write but a few weeks ago, my boyfriend asked me some, what I think were, stupid questions about if I really loved him so I wrote this song to say that yes, I do. So, I guess this one is for Kevin Day, who I loved. It's called Risk It All."

Aaron was lost in the music for the whole song, he didn't even have to think about the next line he was singing because it was flowing out of him, his eyes never leaving Kevin's. He saw Dan wipe a tear next to Kevin and Andrew's bored expression on his other side but Aaron's eyes were locked on his boyfriend's. He wanted Kevin to know that he meant every single word that he was singing and never, ever wanted him to forget any of them. This was Aaron's moment, he'd never sing this song again on stage whilst Kevin wasn't there looking back at him, this was their song and their moment and Aaron found himself enjoying it. Luckily, so did everyone in the crowd.

"So, Aaron," his attention was suddenly back in the moment, back on Matt standing next to him. "Why don't you ask lover boy what he thinks?"

"Matt, I'm not doing that," Aaron let out a little laugh to hide his actual annoyance at the statement. Why on Earth would he do that?

"Okay, I will," before Aaron could protest or stop him, Matt was suddenly down standing in front of Kevin. "What did you think Day?"

"Uhm, sorry Aaron that I asked all of those stupid questions about if you loved me, I didn't doubt that you did, not really but there was something I wanted to ask you and I just wanted to make sure that you'd say yes because I couldn't live in a world that doesn't have you at the centre of it. I'll never be this soppy again, I promise you but please, Aaron Minyard, will you marry me?"

Aaron was pretty sure his whole world stopped spinning at that exact moment as he stared into Kevin's eyes. Kevin was down on one knee, with a ring in his hand, even Andrew's expression had softened the smallest bit. Kevin Day wanted to marry him, wanted to be with him forever, wanted Aaron to love him for the rest of his life, wanted Aaron to be sure that he felt exactly the same way. He could feel a tear in the corner of his eyes as he walked towards him, his brain was on autopilot as he tried to catch up with what was happening. 

"Y-yes, I-I'll marry you Kevin Day."

Everyone in that room disappeared as far as Aaron was concerned. He was kissing his fiance in front of so many people and for once, he wasn't focusing on what they might be thinking of him because he was marrying the love of his life. He was holding Kevin Day for the first time in six weeks and that alone made him deepen the kiss, they were engaged and happy and Aaron was soaring.


End file.
